


【坂银】3Z教师定律·四十一

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 是车车部分。





	【坂银】3Z教师定律·四十一

**Author's Note:**

> 是车车部分。

慢慢摸索过来的手先是悄悄覆在自己的下身上，能感觉到指节的轮廓隔着内裤和安全裤的面料在下体的柔软上逐渐清晰。银八身形一僵，坐在他身边的坂本察觉到他的反应后迅速转过头来给了他一个略有暧昧的眼神，上扬的眉梢显出了某种恶意。修长的手指隔着下身的衣物捏了捏那团柔软，不顾身侧人略带惊慌的小声呼喊便直接勾开裤腰带伸了进去，抓住银八的性器后在手里悠闲地把玩着。

“辰、辰马…！”银八感觉下身不太妙，小声喊着他的名字，带了几分焦急，“刚刚才跟你说不要在这里…！这里是教室，还有这么多人在…你要干什么啊，快把手拿开啊混蛋！”

班级里的人流量非常大，外校过来的女生带着爱慕的眼神看着3年Z组的颜值少年们不断地服务着四周，吵杂的环境被人声盖过去，没什么人注意到坐在门口的两位教师。…只是银八的女装太过引人注目，从班级门口路过的人都有些好奇地停下来好好打量他的装扮。

“你好，小姐，留个联系方式呗，”面前过路的人忽地停下脚步，饶有兴趣地打量着银八的脸，“我对你挺感兴趣的，怎么样？”

偏偏这个时候被人搭讪…！银八恼羞成怒，准备骂回去的时候坂本已经帮他拒绝了回去。他的声音比平时低了好几倍，难得可怕的语气让银八轻微颤抖了一下：“不好意思呢，我们这里拒绝性○扰。进店请找牛郎们，看板娘不接受任何形式的搭讪。”

什么拒绝性○扰…那你自己现在在做的事情算什么！！银八咬牙心里骂着某个不看场合发情的笨蛋，但是又为他刚刚维护自己的行为感到动容，这个看起来神经大条的马大哈认真起来的样子十几年来他都很少见…总觉得多少都有点，高兴…。错觉错觉。

“真是刻板啊，”那人嗤笑一声，还不打算收手，“这位小姐没有男朋友的话也无所谓吧？”

“很遗憾，你怎么看出她没有男朋友的？”坂本声音清冷，另一只手扣上银八的下颚凑过去就是印在唇上的一吻，危险的视线霎时集中在那个人身上。“她男朋友是我，你还有什么异议么。”

那人很扫兴地嘁了一声，离开了。

坂本冰凉的手指穿梭在温热的性器周围，指尖扫过皮肉，银八有些起反应，全神贯注地控制着自己的呼吸节奏和面部表情，努力装作泰然自若的模样仿佛木桌底下的事情什么都没发生。坂本单手握住他已经半勃的性器，被安全裤的裤腰带包围住的手在狭窄的内部慢慢上下撸动着，拇指按在软肉上，伸展开的其他四指呈弯曲状往睾丸伸去，熟练地碰到穴口后稍微用指甲轻轻戳了戳。

“啊呀…刚刚真是好险呢！”  
“你最没资格这么说！”

“正是因为是你男朋友，才可以对你做这种事嘛。”坂本侧过头去冲他笑了一下，在公共场合小声挑逗着银八的情趣，手上的动作仍在继续。接着压低声音，送上来的视线强烈到不行，墨镜微垂，露出眼里的深蓝色，“银时，我喜欢你喔。”

“嗯…！你、你干什么！”银八闷哼一声，有些起伏地呼吸着，在这种时候忽然被表白只会加重他的不自然。耳根却止不住一红，继而抓紧坂本的裤腿，指节泛白，死命压低的声音只有坂本一人能听见。“停、停下…不要在这种地方做…很容易被察觉到啊！”

什、什么啊这家伙！究竟是从什么时候变得这么恶趣味的！

“…想呢。”坂本呢喃着，声音染上一丝干涩，忍着喉间的哽咽慢慢道，“想和你做。”

他可是从话剧开始之前就一直在忍耐着了。

完了，下身已经有点湿了，他起的反应似乎比以往平时更加激烈。银八伸手撩了撩自己的假发，发现自己的额角已被冷汗浸湿。“辰马…！你没听见吗，停下…呃…不可以…！”感觉内裤已经被打湿，坂本又一副很落寞的模样，银时只好转头盯着坂本，折中道：“至少不能在这里…换、换个地方…”

坂本这才停止动作，心满意足地抽出手后抚平他裙子的褶皱，叫来了新八同学帮忙招待客人，便拉着银八去了楼层厕所。关上最里面隔间门的一瞬间，坂本就迅速地压上了银八的唇瓣，似乎有段时间没做让他变得有些饥渴难耐，狠狠吮吸着他口腔里的甜味，放肆交缠的舌头都在试图侵入对方的领地。五指按在腿部肌肤上，从大腿慢慢往上撩起粉色的百褶裙，顺利地将两层衣物扒下来，弹出的性器已经完全勃起。

不断舔吻着唇角和脸颊，唇舌交融过后唾液相连引出银丝，吻到银八瘫软无力地靠在厕所门上轻微喘着气，坂本不知何时往手上涂满润滑油，再撸了几发挺立的性器后将手指不留余地地插进银八的后穴。咬牙忍住呻吟的银八艰难地动了动胯间，让坂本的手指在里面更加深入，趴在他肩头咬着他的衬衫衣领，发出细碎的字句：“你…疯了！厕所也有很多人来…呃啊！”

“只要不发出声音，没人会发现的。”坂本的话听上去真是令人火大，但是那一副温柔的语气却让自己没法反驳。银八忍耐着跟以往一样的三根手指在自己体内搅动着，为了抑制住自己的喉咙只能将嘴唇堵住似的印在坂本的脖间，磕磕绊绊撞到他的锁骨时忍不住伸出舌头舔舐了几下。

坂本单手解开自己的裤子，释放出已经变硬的巨大阴茎，故意往前碰了碰银八的龟头，惹得银八忍不住发出一声细微的呜咽。穴口被打开后就抽出手指，抬起面前人的腿往上张开，巨物毫不犹豫地顶入，在银八的肠道里横冲直撞。“嗯啊…呃…辰、辰马…！”咽下滚动于喉间的高调呻吟，银八借着周围吵闹的噪音适当地释放着自己的声音，生理眼泪溢出眼角，嘴唇有些红肿。

穴内分泌出的肠液将穴口打湿，顺着大腿内侧往下流至还未被完全褪下的内裤将其再次打湿，前端的性器抵在坂本结实的小腹上开始慢慢吐出一些白浊。坂本抱着他的右腿往上压，挺身继续插进穴内的性器又进入了几分，百褶裙垂下遮住下体的交织画面，银八捂着自己的嘴巴拼命忍住只发出呜咽声。

紧紧吸附着巨大异物的肉壁更加柔软了些，敏感地收缩了几下将坂本的性器包围得更紧，游刃有余地控制着自己的一进一出，发出咕啾的细微水声埋没在了吵闹的环境里。厕所里很多人，校外人士、本校学生、本校老师…热闹的时候人群总是络绎不绝，光临厕所的人自然多了很多。

下体剧烈疼痛还要咬唇忍着呻吟吞进肚子里，银八带着生理眼泪胡乱地吻上了坂本的唇，在上方一次又一次地索要着。后穴里的动作逐渐顺利起来，松弛的粉嫩穴口无法再拒绝异物的进入，坂本加快了些抽插的速度，帮银八压住翻腾在喉间的声音只能无尽地亲吻着他。抓着大腿内侧的手用了点力，已经留下了浅红色的指节痕迹，还在抬腰顶入的下身愈发狠戾。

“哈啊…呜呃…！”银八伏在坂本耳边喘息着，羞耻心在阻止自己往外流露出引人怀疑的声音，不断的闷哼压在自己心头上快让他喘不过气来。被完全浸湿的额前发丝黏在一起，汗水的粘稠度跟下体流出的肠液几乎无差，坂本贴心地将刘海给他撩了起来。

“银时，声音好像有点大喔？”坂本故意激起他的羞耻心来，边揉捏着他硬实的乳头，边加速了身下的抽插动作，狠狠操进小穴里面的最深处，顶起小腹一个细微的幅度。捂着嘴巴吞下羞耻的音色，唾液却不受控制地流下嘴角，沾到掌心上，紧闭着的眼睛随着拧紧的眉头一同。

“我总觉得好像有什么奇怪的声音啊，你听见了吗？”  
“欸？有吗？我没听见，是你幻听了吧？”  
“应该是我今天太累了吧…？”

差点被人察觉到真是好危险。

“银时，不会有人发现的，”坂本低眼看了下银八射在自己小腹上的白色液体，分成许多支流往下流淌，边操弄着他的小穴边抚慰着他前端的性器，哪边都很快速，“…舒服吗？再换个体位好了。”

“舒、舒服呜呃…！辰马、辰马！”银八极其小声地回答着坂本的问题，他很诚实，因为每次做爱的时候他总是会被模糊去了意识，自己干了什么他都不清不楚，直到性爱结束后才能慢慢回想起来。兴许是忍耐太久，胸闷气短很难受，嗓子也有点坏掉了，直到坂本退出他的体内后才稍微喘了口气。

他知道坂本接下来要干什么，背过身去弯下腰，抬高臀部对着坂本，双手撑在马桶盖上给予身体一个站立的重心。即刻便被人两手扒开臀瓣的软肉，湿漉漉的穴口还往下淌着水液，刚才的异物准备重新进入的时候却在穴口处停顿了一下，龟头抵在臀瓣中间只是轻微顶了顶，银八喘着气问道：“怎、怎么了？还不进去吗？”

“呐银时，”坂本挑逗道，“想要我吗？”

“你在说什么…”银八面露惊色，声音弱了下去，“蠢话…”

“想要我的话，我就进去。”坂本不着急地放着话，悠闲地重新用回了手指，在银八的穴口四周游荡着，插入后在里面挠了挠，肉壁小幅度收缩了一下。他细细掐上银八的臀瓣，不停揉搓着那上面的软肉，自己下体的阴茎还挺立在空气之中，非但不急还似乎很有兴致。

“我…我想…”银八咬着唇努力发出说话的声音，羞耻心在作祟，但是为了接下来的快感却只能推脱掉这个烦人的东西。裙子被翻起，后臀和后庭都在被肆意玩弄着，冷空气趁机钻入穴中让他有些发寒，前端的性器光是被人这么随意玩弄着后面，就已经起了很大的反应，射出的一道白浊沾在了同样是白色的马桶盖上，阴暗的最隔间有些伸手不见五指。

微弱地发着声，仔细聆听着门外厕所里的所有动静，排队上厕所的人越来越多，空气中开始弥漫起了一股骚臭味，银八越来越觉得呼吸困难。他只想赶紧了结完事，消失这么久回到班级里该怎么和学生们解释到底去干了什么…混蛋辰马，他咬牙在心里咒骂着，这个家伙发情还真是不会挑时间。

“我想…想要辰马…”银八咽下自己剧烈波动起伏的羞耻心，紧闭着眼睛禁锢住自己的意识，放纵自己说了些平时绝对不会出现在他口中的话，没羞没臊的：“我想要你…辰马…操、操我…”

“啊，很简单就说出来了嘛，银时。”坂本满意地点点头，喜上眉梢过后继续用手指在后穴里慢慢悠悠地解决，非逼得银八反复强调那几句害臊的话才肯有所动作：“辰马…辰马求你…快点、快点操我…我想要呃啊…！唔嗯…啊、啊！求你呜呃…辰马…！”

似乎已经忘记外面还有人的事情，思绪彻底混乱的银八只想要赶紧爬上肉体的高潮，虚弱地哀求着坂本进入。所幸外面热闹非凡的噪音压过了他的人声，才没有人注意到最隔间的动静。坂本心满意足地应了几声，抽出手指后扶正他的臀部稍微抬高，抓着两侧找到穴口的位置精准地顶入，银八忍耐着哼上一下之后总算松了口气。

阴茎再次进入服服帖帖的柔软肉壁，比先前更加用力地操入，后入的体位方便了他自由进出的性器在银八的小穴中狠狠地捅得更深。固然很疼，快站不稳的双腿瘫软不止，快被剥离的神经已与意识脱离。银八含糊不清地小声道：“好、好舒服…快一点嗯…太、太深了！”

“深一点不好吗？”坂本调笑道，娴熟地进行着肉体交合，“爽吗，银时？”

“爽、爽…呃啊！”银八的生理眼泪直直地掉下来，落成泪滴坠落在马桶盖上。

“每次和你做爱的时候，我都在很努力地向你传达一个信息…你有察觉到吗？”顶向深处发出的噗噗水声在耳边环绕着，却传不出厕所门，坂本俯下身单手去搂住他的腰，舌尖从中间凹进去的光滑背部脊椎一路往下舔舐，鼻尖蹭过凸出的肩胛骨，下身的剧烈运动一刻未停反倒变本加厉。

“鬼、鬼知道你…哈啊…你想干什么…呜呃！”银八回答起来很吃力。

坂本加快速度操干着他濡湿的小穴，肿胀的穴口全是下流的液体。他刻意吊着银八没有立刻回答，撞进秘密花园不断挑起银八的敏感点让他完全高潮起来，快感麻痹了神经难以自拔。积蓄已久的性器又稍微胀大了一圈，紧紧贴合着肉壁配合得十分完美。顷刻间向内射出的精液直直地填满了银八的小腹，同时溢满肠道四周往外流出，灼热的液体如同热水淌过明显没它高温的肌肤体温。

舒爽地轻吟一声，坂本压低了声音在他耳边落下：“只有我可以操你。”

“混、混蛋…！”银八耳根在滴血，血液在沸腾，还要被某人调戏。

“满足了吗？还想要吗？累了吗？”连续的发问被温柔的声音包装着，却饱含让人害羞的色情，坂本细细撕咬着自己的耳朵，还在往充满精液的深处捅入，越多越多的液体流出穴口通向大腿内侧。“要继续还是要结束，你来定喔。不过待会儿回到教室的时候，该怎么向学生们解释呢？”

“还不都是你…”银八焦虑地嗯哼几声，稍微动了动腰继续迎合着坂本，却总觉得下身难耐，因为里面的东西欲要全部流出来。声音逐渐染上了一丝哭腔，“要不是因为你…呃啊…！辰、辰马！里面的东西要…要出来了…！呜呃…哈啊！”

“你骂我吧，”兴许是听见银八的哭腔，坂本忽然委屈了几分，“你怎么骂我都没关系，但是我真的忍不住…等不到回家之后再跟你做，一个多星期没做我就已经到…极限了啊银时…对、对不起。”

在银八面前偶尔装个可怜是非常能打动人心的。他开始慌乱，“不、不是…你别…啊你好烦啊，我不是让你做了吗…晚、晚点回教室也可以的…”

以退为进的策略在银八这里非常实用。坂本欢喜着计划得逞，便多抽插了数十下，再射出一股精液后银八的小腹已经微微隆起。恶意地抚上那个部位用手指按了几下，体内的东西慢慢地流了出来，银八的刘海被汗液浸透到能往下滴水，咬牙呻吟着，哭腔逐渐明显。

坂本这才准备收手，还是掌握着分寸的本人退出他的身体后拿卫生卷纸简单清理了一下。可是穴内的东西还不能被清理掉，坂本轻声道，“好好夹紧我的东西喔银时，流出来了让学生们看见就不好了。”

银八脸色惨白。坂本有恃无恐地道：

“下次试试在职员室里做好了。”


End file.
